


Western Morning Sun

by feelthenoiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Asahi Motoquero, First Meetings, LOS AMO MUCHO PERDÓN, Lento pero bonito, M/M, Noya Rockero, Slow Build, headcanons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azumane Asahi es un publicista recién egresado de la Universidad. Por recomendación de un profesor, entró a trabajar a una discográfica llamada Seri, haciendo trabajos simples y ayudando a llevar el departamento de Publicidad. Y esta es la historia de cómo él, un hombre que nunca creyó en las coincidencias, fue sorprendido por el destino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coincidencias

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Haikyuu que aparecen en esta historia son de propiedad exclusiva de Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> (Playlist recomendada: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBTShV6Z698mi28vbovucG4U9oviRlgOl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pensar que una loca idea de cómo quedaría un plot así terminó en un fanfic... Ah, el amor a la OTP. Había escrito un AsaNoya antes, pero esta vez solo me inspiraba de la nada, so no puedo recomendar una canción que puedan escuchar mientras leen i'm sorry _(:'3/L)_
> 
> Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga LoviLove~  
> (Me tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero aquí está ♥)
> 
> Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ

— Asahi, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

— ¿Eh?

 

Jueves 4 de junio, Tokio. Un joven de 24 años, Azumane Asahi, cumplía una semana trabajando en el sello discográfico Seri. Y se sentía bastante conforme con su trabajo; su jefe era mucho más gentil de lo que le habían advertido cuando recién ingresó, y ya se había encontrado con varias sorpresas al ver a varios grupos famosos ahí, hablando con sus respectivos managers. Él ayudaba en todo lo que podía; había entrado para el puesto de "Publicista", pues eso es lo que dictaba su título universitario, pero ante la necesidad de las otras secciones de esa rústica pero acogedora oficina no podía solo quedarse sentado y mirar, y ayudaba en la medida que le resultaba posible.

Ante la petición de Kiyoko, una de las managers de bandas musicales de la discográfica, el castaño acudió a su escritorio. Y se asustó un poco con la expresión de cansancio de la chica. Podía notar las bolsas que había bajo sus ojos a pesar de que usara gafas. Parecía que no hubiera dormido en días.

 

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Shimizu? —preguntó Asahi, apenas estuvo sentado frente a ella.

— Sí, no te preocupes. —la chica estaba escribiendo rápidamente en la computadora, sin mirarle.

— Pero...

— En serio, tranquilo. ¿Estás libre ahora? —solo entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia él.

— Bueno, aún no tenemos proyectos en curso... —Asahi adoptó una posición pensativa, recordando su agenda para ese día, mas tal y como había dicho no tenía mucho que hacer— Pero creo que tengo algo de tiempo. ¿Qué necesitabas?

— Tengo que ir a dejarle esta caja a alguien, pero no tengo tiempo para hacerlo; aún me quedan varias cosas por hacer. —con un movimiento sutil de la mano, apuntó a un montón de archivadores que había en una silla a su costado izquierdo. « _Varias cosas…»_

— ¿Quieres que vaya en tu lugar? —Kiyoko asintió sutilmente.

— Sé que es molesto, pero te pagaré el colectivo. Yo estoy muy cansada como para encima soportar a alguien con tanta energía como ese tipo.

— No debe ser tan malo.

— Quizás no para ti... Bueno, ¿puedes hacerlo? No me gusta estar pidiendo favores como estos, pero no lo haría si no fuese porque de verdad estoy muy ocupada.

— Claro, lo haré. Dame la dirección e iré enseguida.

 

Kiyoko le anotó en un papel, con sobria caligrafía, la dirección de la persona a la que estaba dirigida. Prometió devolverle cada yen que gastara en el trayecto, a pesar de que Asahi se lo negó muchas veces. Y luego de avisarle a Sugawara, su jefe en el sector publicitario en Seri, emprendió camino. La persona a quien debía dejarle esa caja (que estaba bastante pesada, por lo demás) vivía en un complejo de departamentos, cerca de donde su mejor amigo habitaba. Quizás, incluso, en el mismo edificio. Él era bastante despistado, a decir verdad, y nunca se aprendía las direcciones de nadie. Apenas y se sabía la suya.

De su bolsillo sacó unas llaves, las que quedó mirando un par de segundos antes de volver a guardarlas. No serviría de nada si no sabía dónde carajo quedaba aquella dirección exactamente. « _Mejor tomo un colectivo_ ».

 

++++++++++++

 

Aunque era una de sus últimas opciones, no imaginó que realmente viviesen en el mismo edificio. Suspiró, y caminó directamente hacia la escalera que le llevaría al segundo piso de ese complejo. 103, 104, 105... 108. Al llegar ahí, tocó el timbre, cargando la caja con ligereza (a pesar de su peso) y esperó a que atendieran. « _Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sé quién es el destinatario..._ ». Desde el interior del departamento escuchó pasos, y se irguió. Y cuando se abrió la puerta, un chico que parecía recién levantado, con el cabello castaño y un simple mechón rubio en el flequillo, apareció en el umbral. Ojos castaños y mirada atenta, curiosa e interrogante. Piel clara, tersa y bastante bien cuidada, al menos en apariencia. En su rostro tenía una perforación al costado derecho del labio inferior, y llevaba varias más en sus orejas. Asahi lo pasaba por unos 20 cm, incluso más, y parecía ser bastante delgado. Y él no necesitó presentarse; Asahi ya le conocía. «¡¿ _Nishinoya Yuu_?!».

 

— ¿Sí? —el chico inclinó la cabeza a un costado, evidentemente extrañado.

— A-Ah, soy... Soy Azumane, vengo de Seri...

— ¿Azumane...? ¿Y Kiyoko-san? —el de mechón rubio miró a las espaldas de Asahi, por si la chica se había escondido tras él.

— Eh… estaba ocupada...

— Ah, ya veo... —volvió a incorporarse, y suspiró, pasando de la decepción al entusiasmo en fracción de segundos— Bueno, ¿esa caja es para mí? —preguntó, apuntando a la caja que Asahi cargaba en sus manos.

— S-Sí... —Asahi se la extendió, y el chico se aprontó a recibirla apenas el más alto hizo ademán. Asahi lo miró en silencio un par de segundos, y luego habló— Disculpa, ¿eres Nishinoya de Black Crows, no es así?

— ¿Hm? Bueno, sí... —Nishinoya le miró un tanto sorprendido, y luego sonrió— No me digas… ¿viniste sin saber a quién debías entregarle esto? —preguntó, dejando la caja en un mesón que había cerca de la puerta, mirándole luego.

— Es que… Shimizu solo me dio la dirección...

— ¡Ah! —exclamó el más bajo, escandalizado y apuntándolo en una pose un tanto exagerada— ¡La llamas sin honoríficos! —reclamó, para sorpresa de Asahi.

— Eh… Ella me pidió que no lo hiciera. —explicó, un tanto intimidado.

— Jo... Y a mí me regaña cuando lo hago... —el energético chico se desplomó, y acarició la parte trasera de su nuca— En fin… ¿quieres algo para beber? Digo, por traerme esto.

— Ah, no, no quiero molestar.

— No es molestia, no es molestia. —Nishinoya dio un par de golpes en el hombro del más alto, y se hizo a un lado— Adelante.

 

Asahi aún estaba inseguro sobre si debía entrar, pero el más bajo lo cogió de un brazo y lo llevó dentro, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. « _¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!»_

 

— ¿Te gusta el té helado? Tengo café también.

— ¿Ah? L-Lo que sea estará bien…

— Té helado será entonces. —Nishinoya sonrió, y partió en dirección a la cocina— ¡Ah, puedes sentarte donde quieras!

 

Pero Asahi no escuchó lo último. Estaba preocupado mirando una guitarra de colores brillantes, con estampas y grabados. ¿Quién lo diría? Un favor como este le tenía observando en vivo el Rayo Rojo, las copias originales de los 10 sencillos y los 2 álbumes de Black Crows: estaba en el departamento de Nishinoya Yuu, el guitarrista y vocalista de su banda favorita. Si no fuese porque estaba ahí en representación de la discográfica, ya habría perdido la compostura apenas le vio en la entrada de la casa, mas interactuar con él había sido distinto de lo que imaginaba. Siempre se lo imaginó mucho más tranquilo fuera del escenario, que solo era una fachada. Ahora descubría que no era así en lo absoluto; que él era exactamente igual tanto en su vida cotidiana como en sus presentaciones.

 

— ¿Eres nuevo? —preguntó Nishinoya un tanto curioso, sacando a Asahi de su trance— Es primera vez que te veo.

— Ah, entré hace una semana.

— Ya veo... ¿Trabajas con Kiyoko-san? —el más bajo se acercó con dos vasos con líquido, entregándole uno al de cabellera larga.

— Ah, no directamente. Trabajo para Suga, en realidad. —Asahi recibió el vaso sin tardanza, y el chico sonrió de lado, un tanto burlesco.

— Oye, eres un irrespetuoso.

— ¿Eh?

— No hablas con honoríficos, ni siquiera para referirte a tu jefe.

— Ah, es que lo conozco desde antes... —Asahi rió nervioso. « _No puedo decir que es novio de mi mejor amigo_ ».

— ¿Él te metió a Seri?

— Bueno, no fue así en realidad...

— ¿Contactos? Qué vergüenza. —Nishinoya volvió a soltar una risita burlona, mirando a Asahi, y este se incomodó.

— ¡No! Me enteré de que estaba ahí luego de que entré...

— Vale, vale, haré como que te creo~

— Nishinoya-san...

— Es broma, es broma. Ah, llámame Noya, el honorífico no es necesario. —el castaño le sonrió amigablemente.

— P-Pero...

— En serio, sólo llámame Noya.

— V-Vale…

— ¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto? No es como si te fuera a golpear.

— Bueno, cuando uno tiene a su ídolo enfrente... es normal, ¿no?

— ¿Eh? —Noya le miró un tanto confundido, le pareció no entender lo que Asahi acababa de decir.

— Ah, no, no es nada.

 

El castaño bebió un par de largos sorbos, intentando que su comentario quedara en el aire. El líquido que Noya le había ofrecido era realmente refrescante, y se lo había acabado en un santiamén. Y justo cuando la última gota de té bajaba por su garganta, su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Tardó un milisegundo en contestar.

 

— ¿Aló?

_"¡Asahi, ¿dónde estás?!"_

— ¡Ah, no estoy en la oficina!

_"Ya me di cuenta. ¿Podrías venir? Nos llegó un proyecto y quiero saber qué opinas."_

— Voy enseguida. Estaré allá en unos minutos.

 _"Te espero, entonces."_ Asahi colgó la llamada y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Ya tengo que irme.

— Está bien. Vete pronto antes de que te vuelvan a gritar. —Noya le sonrió, divertido.

— No me gritó... Suga es así.

— Hahaha, de acuerdo, como sea

 

Nishinoya se encaminó a la entrada de su apartamento, y Asahi le echó una última ojeada al Rayo Rojo. « _Ah… Ahora que empecé a trabajar, no podré ir a los recitales…_ ». Y se volteó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Noya se hizo a un lado para que el más alto pudiera salir, y entonces le sonrió animado.

 

— Gracias por traerme las cartas.

— Ah... —Asahi lo volvió a mirar un tanto sorprendido.

— Tú... —Nishinoya soltó una risa burlona pero muy divertida al ver la expresión de sorpresa y confusión en el rostro de castaño— ¿tampoco sabías que eran cartas y regalos de fans?

— Bueno, la caja venía cerrada... —y Nishinoya volvió a reír animado. Estaba gratamente sorprendido con lo despistado que había resultado ser este gigantesco hombre, de anchas espaldas y expresión gentil.

— Eres todo un caso, Azumane-san.

— ... Asahi. —murmuró el castaño, a un volumen relativamente audible.

— ¿Eh? —Noya lo miró extrañado, y Asahi le miró con una sonrisa amable y sincera.

— Mi nombre es Asahi. Puedes llamarme así si deseas. —en el pecho de Nishinoya, un latido fuerte se dejó percibir. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

— Oh… De acuerdo.

— Bueno... adiós, Noya. —Asahi le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la escalera.

— ¡Adiós, Asahi! —el menor se despidió con una amplia sonrisa, y Asahi asintió con la cabeza antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras.

 

Asahi salió del complejo de departamentos con una sonrisa extremadamente estúpida. Nishinoya Yuu, su cantante y guitarrista favorito, era uno de los representados por Seri. ¡Y acababa de tomar un vaso de té helado en su casa! Nadie le creería aquello. Quizás en Seri sí, pero si le decía a Daichi de seguro no le compraría la historia, ni siquiera con el apoyo de Suga. Y es que claro, NADIE le creería que eso había sido una casualidad. Que el haber entrado a Seri no había sido por aquello.

De paso a la oficina, aprovechó de comprar unas pocas galletas dulces y dos cafés, uno bien cargado y el otro con leche y caramelo. Y al pasar por el escritorio de Kiyoko, le acercó el café con caramelo y una pequeña porción de las galletas que había comprado.

 

— No debiste haberte molestado, Asahi.

— No fue molestia. Además, sigues luciendo muy agotada aún...

— Ser representante de un grupo indie es bastante cansador.

— Jajaja, ya lo creo.

— ¿Tuviste problemas haciendo mi encargo? Debes decirme cuánto costó el colectivo.

— ¡Ah, no! Pero... quería preguntarte... ¿por qué no me dijiste... de quién se trataba?

— No me pareció de gran importancia.

— Je... jejeje...

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— Bueno...

— ¡Asahi!

— Ah, Suga. Ya llegué.

— Por segunda vez... ya me di cuenta. Ven, tenemos que revisar esto.

— Claro. Nos vemos después, Kiyoko.

— Ah, pero el dinero del colectivo...

— No te preocupes por eso, de verdad.

— ... Bueno. Te debo una.

 

++++++++++++

 

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajaban con Black Crows?

— Pensé que ya lo sabías, y que por eso habías entrado aquí.

— ¡Para nada!

— Eres el peor fan del mundo, Asahi.

— Ya lo sé... Encima debo haber parecido un idiota...

— ¿Desde cuándo eso te preocupa?

— Desde que la persona en cuestión es uno de los miembros de mi banda favorita.

— Oh... Espera, ¿estabas en casa de Nishinoya cuando te llamé?

— ¿Hm? Pues sí. Kiyoko me pidió que le fuera a dejar una caja con cartas y regalos de fans. Pero no me dijo para quién era  y cuando llegué a su departamento casi me caí de espaldas...

— HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

— ¡No te rías!

— Habría pagado por ver eso.

— Suga...

— Ya, ya, lo siento. Pero mírale el lado bueno. Lo conociste en persona, ¿no? Cada cierto tiempo viene a Seri, también, a ver cosas con sesiones de fotos, publicidad, organización de mini-tours, entre otras cosas. Volverás a verlo.

— Si vuelvo a parecerle un idiota, enterraré la cabeza en el piso como las avestruces.

— Y yo estaré ahí para burlarme.

 

Suga sonrió divertido, y Asahi le miró un tanto dolido. Pero luego rieron juntos y se pusieron a trabajar.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

— ¿Kiyoko-san no vino hoy? —preguntó el joven calvo, mientras ponía agua a calentar.

— Nop. —contestó Nishinoya, que se encontraba recostado boca arriba en el sillón mirando una revista— Vino otro tipo en su lugar. Supongo que esa aparición en tv le debe haber dado mucho trabajo.

— ¡Lo sentimos, Kiyoko-san!

— ¡Perdona nuestros pecados, oh diosa!

— ¡Que la fuerza te acompañe y que tus preciosas manos no se vean deterioradas por el arduo trabajo que haces por nosotros!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Amén!

 

Nishinoya se sentó cómodamente en el sillón, dejando la revista sobre la mesita ratona y cogiendo su celular. No tenía ningún correo nuevo, así que luego de bloquear la pantalla volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesita, pensando en la hora. Ni siquiera debía estar tomando desayuno; debería estar preparando algo para almorzar. Pero ahí estaba Tanaka, preparándose tostadas con café. Mientras tanto, Taketora no daba señales de vida aún.

 

— Oye, Ryuu, ¿y Yamamoto? ¿Viene?

— ¿Taketora? Dijo que saldría de su casa temprano.

— ¿Y si lo llamas? Quizás se quedó dormido.

— No lo creo. Es pasado el mediodía.

— ... Por eso mismo te digo que lo llames.

— ...

 

Tanaka se acercó a la entrada del departamento, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta de mezclilla. Y mecánicamente marcó el número del chico, mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina. Cuando el otro lado de la línea contestó, prestó total atención al teléfono.

 

— ¿Taketora?

_"No... Número equivocado, intente más tarde.."_

— ¡Tú... maldito vago! ¡Trae tu culo a casa de Noya ahora mismo o te lo parto a patadas cuando te vea!

_"No jodas, Ryuu... Dormí como la mierda anoche..."_

— Nadie te mandó a amanecerte jugando Final Fantasy.

_"Como sea... me levantaré. Estaré allí en media hora."_

— ¿Media hora?

_"Debo quitarme este olor a vagabundo, ¿no?"_

— Hueles igual todos los días, no importa.

 _"Los veo luego"_ , y dicho esto colgó, a lo que Tanaka contestó suspirando.

— Es un maldito vago…

— ¿Estaba apenas despertando? ¿De verdad?

— Ayer se quedó hasta tarde jugando Final Fantasy. Pero cuando hablamos dijo que no llegaría tarde, demonios.

— Sabes que es así, no sé por qué te molesta. Relájate, Ryuu.

— Se aprovecha de que teníamos el día libre.

— Bueno, solo a nosotros se nos ocurre juntarnos incluso cuando estamos libres. —Nishinoya sonrió despreocupado— Como si no nos viésemos en toda la semana.

— Da igual... Oye, ¿y esta tarjeta de presentación qué?

— ¿Hm?

 

Noya se puso de pie solo para dirigirse hasta el desayunador, donde Tanaka le extendía una pequeña tarjeta, que tenía el logo de la Discográfica y el nombre "Azumane Asahi" impreso. « _Así que es publicista_ » pensó, fugazmente. Sonrió divertido ante la imagen del despistado chico y volvió a dejar la tarjeta en el desayunador.

 

— ¿La tiro?

— No, déjala. La guardaré más tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, con esto compruebo que los universos alternos definitivamente me cuestan HORRORES x'D AsaNoya es una de las OTPs de Haikyuu!! por la que me tiraría desde un piso 42, por la que atravesaría el infierno sin zapatos, por la que sería capaz de comer clavos. Y bueno, decidí intentarlo con un AU de ellos. 
> 
> Me gustaba mucho imaginar cómo luciría Asahi siendo fan de un Noya rockero, y al menos en mi mente era (es) maravilloso :'D (?) Quizás en este capítulo no se nota mucho, pero pronto lo hará. ¡Espero poder plasmarlo correctamente~!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Una decisión innegable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara deja a Asahi a cargo de una reunión con Black Crows, y por cosas del destino, un panorama nuevo surge luego de esta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que continúes leyendo, y en caso de que hayas venido esperando una actualización con un capitulo nuevo: ¡juro que esto no ha sido para ilusionarte!
> 
> Como quienes leyeron el primer capítulo (muy largo primer capítulo) antes habrán notado, el resumen de este cap corresponde a la segunda parte del primero.  
> En palabras simples: decidí acortar la longitud de los capítulos, para que me resulte más fácil escribir y actualizar, sin la presión de que sea una cantidad muy elevada de palabras. Y por este mismo motivo es que decidí dividir el primer capítulo en dos. ¡Lamento ilusionarles! ;;
> 
> Si de lo contrario es la primera vez que lees esta historia, ¡disfruta de este segundo capítulo!

Caían fechas importantes en Seri. Y muchas cosas habían sucedido en 8 días; era la época en que todas las áreas de la discográfica trabajaban de sol a sol.

 

— Llegó la propuesta de los flyers para Utaeteru. —habló Asahi, sosteniendo lejos de sí el micrófono del teléfono de la oficina.

— ¿Puedes ir a buscarla? —le pidió Suga, haciendo rápidos apuntes en un papel, y metiéndolo dentro de una carpeta negra.

 

Asahi no lo pensó dos veces antes de confirmar el recibo por teléfono y ponerse de pie para ir al vestíbulo. Seri estaba mucho más ajetreada de lo normal; a varios artistas de la discográfica les habían anunciado la grabación de sencillos y cadenas de recitales, lo que les daba un buen pie para trabajos con una buena paga detrás.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, se encontró con una chica delgada que llevaba un sobre en sus manos. De sus hombros colgaba un bolso ejecutivo negro, y su cabello castaño, corto y bien peinado dejaban al descubierto su rostro de cansancio. « _Pareciera que se vino corriendo_ ». Con una expresión interrogante miró a la recepcionista, que entendiendo su pregunta asintió sutilmente con la cabeza.

 

— ¿Eres la chica de la productora?

— ¡Ah! —la morena se puso de pie bruscamente, y sonrió— Michimiya, un gusto. ¿Usted es... Sugawara?

— Ah, no. Él estaba ocupado, por eso he venido yo en su lugar.

— Oh... Demonios, no he podido conocerlo hoy tampoco.

— ¿Hm?

— Eh... Soy amiga de un conocido suyo.

— Ah, ya veo. —el castaño no le dio más vueltas al asunto, e inclinó su cabeza como correspondía al momento de presentarse— Soy Azumane.

— Es un gusto, Azumane-san.

— Por favor, solo Azumane está bien.

— De acuerdo. —la chica soltó una risa suave y se volvió a incorporar— Ah, estas son las propuestas para el Live de Utaeteru. O bueno, un boceto al menos.

— Lo llevaré enseguida y lo revisaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

— Gracias.

— Ah, tenemos el contacto, ¿no es así?

— Mi supervisora está en contacto directo con Sugawara-san.

— Entonces les daremos una respuesta una vez hayamos revisado todo y la manager de Utaeteru nos dé su opinión.

— Lo estaremos esperando. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Azumane-sa... Azumane.

— Jajaja, no es nada.

 

Tras una corta despedida, Asahi volvió a la oficina y dejó en el escritorio el sobre que la chica había traído. Enseguida, cogió el teléfono y marcó el discado a la oficina de la manager de la banda involucrada, avisándole del recibo. Tendría que agendar una reunión urgente con la banda y Suga, para zanjar el problema de una vez por todas. Tomó todos los apuntes necesarios sobre la reunión y se los entregó al albino, que hablaba por teléfono con otra productora.

Pasadas un par de horas, y con el ritmo un tanto más calmado, se acercaba la hora de la reunión con Utaeteru. Suga estaba preparándose para ir; llevaba el sobre, las observaciones que él mismo había preparado para exponer a la banda y un par de hojas en blanco.

 

— Sugawara-kun.

— ¿Hm? Ah, Kiyoko.

— ¿Vienes ya?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué?

— Tenemos reunión ahora...

— ¡Es cierto! Demonios... Yo voy a otra reunión ahora.

— Necesito que vaya alguien de Publicidad a conversar con ellos.

— ¡Asahi!

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Felicitaciones, irás a tu primera reunión!

— ¿Eh? ¿Reu...? ¡¿EH?! SUGA, APENAS SOY UN NOVATO.

— No digas estupideces, sabes lo suficiente como para manejar esto.

— Pero...

— ¡Confío en ti!

 

Y sin decir más, el de cabellos plateados salió volando por la puerta, dejando a Asahi inseguro bajo la mirada de Kiyoko. « _¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, Suga?_ ». Suspiró profundo y buscó un par de hojas blancas. Y solo cuando se volteó a mirar a Kiyoko, y empezó a seguirle, una ansiedad desconocida empezó a invadirlo. ¿Esa era su inseguridad saliendo a flote o...? Tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al cuarto piso, donde estaban las salas de reuniones vacías. Kiyoko caminó hasta llegar a la tercera puerta y así ambos entraron a la sala de reuniones que les había sido asignada, y que estaba vacía.

 

— Aún no llegan... Iré a buscar algo para beber. ¿Quieres algo?

— Ah, un poco de jugo de naranja, por favor.

— De acuerdo. Si llegan antes que yo, diles que vengo enseguida.

 

La chica de gafas dejó el archivador que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y luego salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Asahi se sentó cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. « _Parece que llevara meses trabajando aquí... pero no llevo ni dos semanas y ya me mandaron a una reunión_ » suspiró profundo ante ese pensamiento; aquella "orden" de su superior había sido totalmente sorpresiva para él. Pero era, probablemente, lo mejor que podría hacer entonces. Después de todo, sus estudios y los méritos que había conseguido en la Universidad no eran algo despreciable. Cargaba con el título del mejor alumno de su generación, titulado con un rendimiento sobresaliente en una de las mejores Universidades de la capital. Debía demostrar que el cartón era mucho más que solo eso. Asahi tomó su celular y miró la fecha. Dentro de unos días habría un recital de Black Crows al que estaba ansioso por ir. Después de lo ocurrido hacía unos días, tenía presente que Kiyoko era la Mánager de su banda favorita, y que no era imposible verles casualmente en el edificio. Después de todo, Seri y ellos trabajaban en conjunto. Los recitales de Black Crows eran prácticamente gratuitos para él; solo debía hablar con Kiyoko para preguntar si tenía alguna entrada, pero no le parecía justo conseguirla sin pagar como correspondía. Sí, era un beneficio bastante bueno y significaría un ahorro considerable, pero desde que empezó a seguir a la banda la idea de poder aportar en algo al crecimiento de su banda favorita, aunque solo se tratase de una entrada individual, le agradaba enormemente. Ya era su costumbre.

De manera inconsciente se puso de pie, mirando su reloj de pulsera. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la chica de gafas saliera a por los líquidos para quienes se reunirían. Y hablando de ello... _«¿Quiénes dijo que vendrían?»._ Hizo memoria y no logró recordar que lo mencionara. Genial, otra vez sería una sorpresa para él.

Un par de golpes sutiles en la puerta lo pusieron nervioso de improviso. « _Probablemente son las otras personas convocadas a la reunión_ », pensó, arreglándose la corbata y la camisa de la manera más rápida y menos brusca que pudo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta hacia afuera con cuidado de no golpear a nadie, descubriendo a una chica bajita, rubia y de apariencia tímida esperando al otro lado de ella. Se veía tan nerviosa que pensó que debía ser novata al igual que él, y eso lo calmó bastante.

 

— ¿Está... Está la señorita Kiyoko aquí?

— Salió a buscar algo para beber, pero volverá enseguida.

— ¡Entonces estoy bien!

— Hahaha, pasa, por favor.

 

La joven entró y dejó el maletín que llevaba sobre la mesa, a un lado del archivador de Kiyoko. Al verlo y reconocer la delicada caligrafía de la chica de gafas en el lomo de este,  la rubia sonrió, soltando una risita. Asahi cerró la puerta tras mirar el pasillo.

 

— Ah, no me he presentado... —murmuró la chica de repente. El de cabello castaño se volteó a mirarla, mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza delicadamente— Soy del departamento de ventas. Mi nombre es Yachi Hitoka.

— Yo soy de Publicidad. Soy Azumane Asahi. —correspondiendo su gesto, inclinó la cabeza también, con una sonrisa amable.

— Ah, vengo en representación de Nekomata-san. Él tenía otra reunión y he venido yo en su lugar.

— Yo vengo en representación de Sugawara. También tenía otra reunión hoy.

— A-Ah, entonces...

— Soy un novato, aunque no lo parezca...

— ¡Y-Yo también!

— Lo supuse.

— ¿E-Eh?

— Estabas muy nerviosa cuando abrí la puerta...

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Ah, qué vergüenza!

— ¡No, descuida! Es normal.

— P-Pero... ¿tú no estás nervioso?

— La verdad es que estoy muy nervioso... pero creo que se pasará.

— ¿Que se pasará qué? —murmuró la pelinegra, entrando a la sala con una pequeña bandeja.

— ¡Ah, K-Kiyoko-san!

— Buenas tardes, Hitoka-chan.

— ¿Ya somos todos?

— No, faltan un par de personas. —en el bolsillo de Kiyoko, su móvil empezó a vibrar, y ella cogió la llamada con rapidez— ¿Cuánto les falta para llegar? —y se acercó a la ventana— Estamos en la quinta sala. —y dicho esto, colgó la llamada, arreglándose las gafas. Asahi se sentó en la mesa, distribuyendo los vasos de líquido— Ya vienen. Estarán aquí pronto. ¿Trajeron todos los documentos que corresponden?

— ¡Nekomata-san me los entregó todos!

— ¿Y tú, Asahi?

— Eh... Suga no me dijo nada...

— Ve a buscarlos entonces. Debería ser un archivador negro con el lomo anaranjado.

— Vengo en seguida.

 

Asahi se puso de pie y salió de la sala, dirigiéndose a los ascensores. « _Archivador negro y lomo anaranjado_ » se recordaba, para no confundirse. Con tanta rapidez como le fue posible, llegó a la oficina que compartía con Sugawara y buscó el archivador que Kiyoko le había dicho. Y casi se le cae de las manos cuando leyó "Black Crows" en la etiqueta del lomo. _«¿ELLOS SON QUIENES VIENEN? JODER, SUGA_ ». Asahi respiró hondo y trató de calmarse antes de volver a la sala de reuniones. Cuando ya hubo recuperado la compostura, empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor. En el trayecto, abrió el grueso archivador (que tenía un 3 en la parte más baja del lomo) y examinó todo lo concerniente a Black Crows, los proyectos publicitarios abandonados o rechazados, los realizados, los afiches de tours previos, las portadas de los discos... « _Me siento muy afortunado de poder ver todo esto_ ».

A pesar de que se sintió eterno (como si cada segundo durase un minuto), llegó a la sala y tocó la puerta. Nuevamente se arregló la corbata y los mechones que cubrían su rostro y esperó a que le abrieran. Pero para cuando sintió el pestillo de la puerta correr, un mechón rubio se asomó por la rendija entre el umbral y la puerta. Y Asahi sintió su pecho explotar.

 

— ¡Ah, tú eres el chico de la otra vez!

— Nishinoya...

— Nishinoya, déjalo pasar.

— Ah, ¿no viene Suga-san?

— Tenía otra reunión. —murmuró Asahi, un tanto cohibido.

— Ya veo. Entra, ya empezamos a ver algunas cosas.

 

Nishinoya abrió bien la puerta para que el de barba pudiera entrar. Y este estaba más emocionado que nunca. ¡Estaba en una sala de reuniones con su banda favorita! No se lo podía creer. Taketora, el bajista, se veía muy duro de carácter, hasta algo intimidante. Igual Tanaka, el baterista. Pero luego de saludarles y de compartir un rato con ellos se dio cuenta de que, en realidad,  eran infantiles, alegres y mucho más cercanos de lo que aparentaban. Y  es que en esa imagen influía lo mucho que destacaba Nishinoya. Al ser el vocalista y guitarrista de la banda, de por sí ganaba más popularidad y llamaba más la atención que sus otros dos compañeros. Su personalidad y carisma eran encantadores. Y su aspecto físico, aunque no era el de un modelo de revistas de moda, tampoco estaba mal. Piel clara, contrastando con su cabello castaño oscuro y su clásico mechón rubio como flequillo. Una mirada intensa pero amable, donde sus orbes claros parecían hablarte de toda clase de cosas, cosas que quizás aún no existían o que no llegarían a existir... Y era aquello lo que más encantaba a Asahi, desde aquel primer recital al que Daichi le había invitado. Sí, era un idiota enamorado de un artista que apenas ahora sabía de su existencia, porque el destino había hecho coincidir a Asahi de quedarse con la alternativa que se le había ofrecido al salir de la Universidad y porque ahora trabajaban juntos.

La reunión no demoró mucho más; todos los temas que debían ser conversados entonces fueron tratados de la manera más limpia y diligente posible, pues a pesar de lo infantiles que pudieran ser en su vida cotidiana… Black Crows podían ser serios si se lo proponían. Habían acabado antes de lo presupuestado, y eso significaba un poco de tiempo libre para Shimizu. Podría ir a comer, tomarse un café o algo…

 

— ¡Kiyoko-san!

— No.

— Ni siquiera te hemos preguntado…

— Ya sé lo que van a preguntar.

— Vamos, Noya, las diosas lo saben todo.

— ¡Cierto!

— Denme un respiro… les mandaré un resumen de la reunión por correo.

— ¡Estaremos atentos!

— Nos vemos el viernes. No lleguen tarde.

— ¡Sí!

 

« _Ah, el recital_ ». Por poco y lo había olvidado. Debía hablar con ella para saber si existía la posibilidad… Pero no podía acercarse a Kiyoko ahora. Se la notaba cansada, y quizás hasta un poco estresada con toda la situación. Mañana lo haría, sin falta.

 

— Yo me largo a casa, entonces. —Tanaka se desperezó, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón a medida que continuaba caminando en dirección al ascensor.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Vamos, podemos salir nosotros a comer algo, ¿no?

— Si Kiyoko-san no nos acompaña, no tiene sentido. —Taketora peinó su mohicano rubio torpemente, mirando a los tres chicos— Además, me queda algo de lo que preparé para cenar ayer en casa, no pienso desperdiciarlo.

— Son unos amargados. —el más bajo del grupo insistió, mirando alternadamente a ambos de sus compañeros de banda— ¿Y si vamos a comer hamburguesas? Hay un McD*nalds cerca.

— Yo también tengo comida en casa, pero no perdía nada con invitarla. De todas formas era obvio que iba a rechazarnos. —Tanaka se encogió de hombros, suspirando— El día que Kiyoko-san acepte ir a comer con nosotros, alcanzaré el máximo nivel de felicidad.

— Aburridoooos. —Nishinoya metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su campera, ligeramente molesto, y calmándose casi al instante miró hacia atrás, en dirección a Asahi— ¿Y tú qué? ¿También tienes algo que hacer?

— ¿Eh?

— Estos dos me dejaron solo, y no tengo nada preparado en casa. ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer algo?

— Por mi está bien…

— Genial. ¿Ven? Azu… Asahi es mejor persona que ustedes. Malos amigos.

— Perdónanos por estar cansados, Noya.

— ¡Me vale! Vamos, Asahi.

— Ah, debo ir a dejar esto a la oficina.

— Te espero abajo, entonces. Con los traidores.

— ¡Qué hablador!

— Hahaha. Vale.

 

Asahi caminó hacia el ascensor junto al resto de ellos y se bajó en el segundo piso. Y cuando se cerraron las puertas tras él, se tensó. Como nunca antes. _«Acabo de tener una reunión con todos los detalles de la próxima gira de mi banda favorita. Y encima_ s _aldré a comer con Noya… Dios, ¿qué hice para merecer tantas cosas buenas?_ ». Estaba realmente feliz, pero a la vez realmente nervioso. Iban a ir a comer juntos, después de todo.

Llegó a la oficina con algo de apuro, consciente de que en el primer piso estaría esperándole el de mechón rubio. Al entrar, guardó el archivador en el mismo lugar donde lo había sacado un rato antes y dejó sobre el escritorio de Suga una nota manuscrita avisando que había salido a comer. Ya habiendo terminado con eso, cogió su billetera y se aseguró de llevar su móvil. Solo iba a almorzar, no era necesario que llevara su maletín o su portafolio. Aquello era suficiente.

 

— ¡Vaya, no tardaste casi nada! —Noya habló en voz alta al verle salir del ascensor.

— Solo debía dejar el archivador y coger mi billetera. —Asahi sonrió ampliamente, y miró alrededor— ¿Taketora y Tanaka ya se fueron?

— Sí, justo pasaba un taxi por fuera del edificio, así que aprovecharon de ir a tomarlo juntos.

— Ya veo…

— Bien, ¿vamos? Podemos ir a un local de comida casera, o pasar a un local de comida rápida.

— La verdad es que no me importa. Solo quiero comer algo… —el más alto colocó su mano sobre su abdomen, que empezaba a rugir ya. Mal día para no tomar desayuno.

— Hmm… ¿Tienes tiempo? Conozco un local de comida casera muy bueno.

— Tengo un buen rato, sí. ¿Dónde queda?

— Queda cerca de mi departamento. ¿Alcanzas?

— Ah, pero podemos…

— ¿Eh?

— No le tienes miedo a las motocicletas, ¿verdad?

— Pues no…

— Entonces vamos al estacionamiento.

 

Asahi guardó sus cosas en los bolsillos internos de su traje y se soltó la corbata. Nishinoya solo lo miraba un tanto confundido. Caminaron en silencio un rato, atravesando varios pasillos donde se toparon con varios otros artistas, conocidos de Nishinoya. Saludaron a algunos, pero Nishinoya trató de ser lo más breve posible, por el bien del estómago de Asahi. Pasando por fin la zona concurrida del pasillo, llegaron a la puerta que daba al estacionamiento. Y ahí, junto a la puerta, estaba la motocicleta de Asahi. Era grande, casi tan grande como él, y sus ruedas anchas y firmes combinaban perfectamente con el color rojo y plateado de la maquinaria.

 

— No me habría esperado esto de ti, eh.

— ¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

— No es nada. ¿Tienes otro casco?

— Sí, en la parte de atrás. Tengo que sacarlo.

 

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó las llaves, y liberó el seguro para sacar ambos cascos. No solía llevar ambos, pero había empezado a tomarlo por costumbre después de un regaño de Suga que lo había dejado pensando. “Si por algún motivo debes llevar a alguien a alguna parte, debe ir seguro”. Y sabiendo que el albino tenía razón, no dudó en empezar a llevar su segundo casco.

 

— ¿Te queda?

— No lo sé, ¿creo?

— ¿Nunca has usado un casco?

— De motocicleta no, solo de esos de bicicleta, y fue hace mucho.

— Hmm… Deja ver. Inclina tu cabeza hacia atrás. —Nishinoya le obedeció, y Asahi puso su mano en la parte trasera de la nuca del menor para que el peso no jugara en contra mientras que con la otra mano trataba de ajustar la talla del casco— Listo. —Nishinoya volvió a la posición inicial, comprobando que realmente había quedado firme, viendo a través del plástico protector cómo Asahi se las arreglaba para meter su cabellera castaña dentro de este.

— ¿No sientes calor, teniendo el pelo así de largo y usando un casco como ese?

— Un poco. Pero el viento ayuda mucho a refrescarse, mientras manejo.

 

Luego de comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, Asahi se subió a la motocicleta. Y con una mirada de reojo, Nishinoya entendió que debía subirse también. Se sentó pegado a él, asegurándose de estar bien afirmado del traje del otro, y Asahi hizo andar el motor. Le pidió explicaciones simples para saber cómo llegar al destino, y Nishinoya le explicó a grandes rasgos. Luego de ello, partieron inmediatamente.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Asahi se las había arreglado para encontrar varios atajos y, con Nishinoya dándole indicaciones cada cierto rato, no había sido tan difícil. Al detener la motocicleta frente al restaurant, ambos sintieron alivio. Estaba abierto, y no había mucha gente. Tranquilidad, e incluso un poco de relajo. Y después de esa semana tan ajetreada, tanto a Nishinoya como a Asahi les hacía un poco de falta. Tal y como antes, el de mechón rubio se vio obligado a pedirle ayuda a Asahi, pues al no ver cómo el mayor había conseguido afirmar el casco a su pequeña cabeza podía cometer algún error estúpido (cuyas probabilidades no eran bajas), y tras quitárselo disfrutó grandemente de la brisa fresca que golpeó su rostro. Asahi hizo lo mismo, pero debió soltarse el pelo, un tanto humedecido por el sudor, para disfrutar del viento. Esa era la única parte negativa de todo aquello; su cabello era demasiado delgado y se humedecía con mucha facilidad, además de que siempre se enredaba bastante.

El de barba apagó el motor, guardó los cascos, aseguró la motocicleta y, nada más terminada aquella rutina, ambos entraron al local. La dueña recibió con familiaridad a Nishinoya; al parecer iba bastante seguido a comer ahí.

 

— ¡Wow, comida coreana!

— Y fresca. Es muy rica. Deberías probar el kimchi que prepara la señora Kim.

— Creo que pediré un poco de eso entonces.

— Yo… Creo que pediré un platillo de ramen.

— ¿Sopa? ¿Con el calor que hace?

— Es que Asahi, sus sopas son exquisitas.

 

Ambos rieron de buena gana, y tras pedir su orden acomodaron sus pertenencias para que no molestasen al momento de comer. La mesa de madera, los utensilios de metal y los vasos con exóticos diseños daban un toque muy sofisticado y a la vez acogedor al lugar. Asahi se dedicó a mirar alrededor durante unos minutos; nunca había ido a un local de comida coreana, y a primera vista le causaba una sensación muy agradable. Emanaba una suerte de ambiente familiar, que le recordaba a Sendai, un poco. Y eso le hacía sentir muy cómodo. Miró a la señora sacando una serie de vegetales y utensilios limpios, comenzando a preparar lo que habían ordenado minutos antes.

 

—¿De dónde conoces a Sugawara-san? —Asahi volvió a mirar a Nishinoya, dejando para después su fijación con los detalles coreanos del lugar—Kiyoko-san nos comentó que se conocían desde antes de que entraras.

— Es… amigo de mi mejor amigo.

— ¿De Daichi?

— ¿Lo conoces?

— Sí, he escuchado mucho de él. Sugawara-san suele comentar cosas que hacen los fines de semana... Claro, dentro de lo que puede contar.

— Ah... Bueno, después de todo, no sabe qué pasaría si el presidente de Seri se enterara.

— ¿De qué?

— De ellos.

— ¿Que ellos qué?

— ... Creo que he hablado demás. Cambiemos el tema.

— No, no puedes soltar eso y esperar que yo me quede tranquilo con la incertidumbre. Dime.

— Suga va a matarme.

— Yo no le voy a decir. Anda, cuéntame. Están saliendo, ¿verdad?

— ...

— El silencio otorga.

— Yo no... Prométeme que vas a callártelo.

— ¡Lo sabía! Nadie luce de esa manera hablando de otra persona si no es porque está enamorado.

— Lo dices como su supieras mucho del tema...

— Es porque me miro al espejo cuando pienso en Kiyoko-san.

— Hahaha.

 

Asahi rió con ganas, y Noya le acompañó. Sus platillos de comida estuvieron en la mesa al poco tiempo y, luego de dar las gracias correspondientes, empezaron a comer con calma. Por la cabeza de Asahi aún rondaba la reacción de Nishinoya a la relación de Suga y Daichi. Pero no le sorprendía, en realidad. El de flequillo claro siempre daba la sensación de ser alguien muy abierto de mente, así que luego de un rato empezó a creer que quizás exageraba cuando se preocupaba de esa manera. Nishinoya, mientras comía se daba el tiempo de hablarle sobre cosas de sus últimos conciertos, de las giras, cosas ridículamente insignificantes pero que de cierta forma resultaban sumamente interesantes para el de barba. Eran detalles tan vulgares, tan comunes, tan mínimos que lo hacían sentirse realmente afortunado. Era genial saber cosas que otros no se imaginarían siquiera. Y no emocionarse sobremanera le estaba costando horrores. Al final, Black Crows era su banda favorita; los seguía casi desde sus orígenes, aunque no era como el común de sus fanáticos. No había comprado todos los discos, ni sabía dónde vivían. Tampoco les mandaba cartas de fan, ni regalos. Solo asistía a todos sus recitales (o al menos los que hacían en Tokyo, pues su bolsillo no le permitía más que ello) y coreaba sus canciones con el mismo entusiasmo siempre. No grababa los conciertos, pero los disfrutaba todos de la misma manera. Era la clase de fan que pasaba desapercibido, que disfrutaba cada momento. Un fan silencioso, pero tan enamorado de sus canciones como cualquier otro.

 

— Por cierto, ¿dónde estudiaste publicidad?

— Ah, estuve en la Universidad K, y en segundo año conseguí ser transferido a la Universidad M.

— ¡Wow! Esa es una de las mejores Universidades de Tokyo, ¿no es así?

— No es para tanto...

— ¡Es genial! Yo no entré a la Universidad ni nada así. Solo me dediqué a componer desde que salí del colegio, con Ryuu.

— Taketora se unió cuando Ennoshita salió, ¿verdad?

— Sí, de hecho... Espera, ¿conociste a Ennoshita?

— Pues sí... Fue su primer bajista, ¿no? Se fue poco después de que sacaran el primer... sencillo... « _Demonios. Eso no ha pasado desapercibido, en lo absoluto_ »

— ... Claro... Ah, ¿de qué color era su bajo? —« _Mierda, está sospechando. Disimula, Asahi, disimula_ »

— Ehm... ¿Blanco? Y tenía uno rojo de cinco cuerdas. « _Se supone que debías disimular, demonios, Asahi_ »

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— E-Estaba en el archivador con su historial en Seri… Hay fotos y todo…

— Ni pienses que me voy a creer eso. El bajo rojo de cinco cuerdas de Ennoshita no sale en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en internet. Y casi nadie sabe que perteneció a Black Crows, tampoco. —Asahi quería que se lo tragara la tierra. « _¿POR QUÉ ABRÍ LA BOCA?_ »— Como estuvo solo un año, él mismo pidió que su participación pasara desapercibida, porque era un bajista de apoyo. Apenas y conoció a Kiyoko-san.

— Ehm...

— Además, Ennoshita usó ese bajo rojo en los dos primeros recitales solamente. Luego se lo regaló a un conocido cuando se le rompió el mástil, cuando íbamos camino al tercer recital.

— Ah... Bueno, es que... —el de mechón rubio bajó su cuchara, dejándola a un costado del plato. Miraba a Asahi con un aire serio, en una posición pensativa que tenía nervioso al mayor. Permanecieron así un par de minutos, Asahi mirando en cualquier otra dirección, evitando sus ojos, aunque sabía que el más bajo aún le miraba.

— ¿Eres fanático de Black Crows?

— !!! « _Lo había hecho tan bien... ¿Por qué tuviste que hablar demás, Asahi? ¿Por qué?»_

— ¿Entonces? —Nishinoya lo miraba expectante, haciendo presión innece... no, mentira, una presión totalmente necesaria, para sacarle la verdad al de barba. Hasta que este se rindió.

— A-Algo así...

— ¡Ah!

— ¡Pero no es para tanto!

— ¡Por eso trabajas en Seri!

— ¡No es así!

— Anda, que no te avergüence.

— ¡Es que me estás malinterpretando!

— ¿Ah, sí?

— ¡Sí! Te juro que no tenía idea del nombre de la discográfica. Cuando me cambié de Universidad les perdí mucho la pista, y solo me limitaba a ir a los conciertos. Para cuando me puse al corriente, ustedes ya se habían cambiado de discográfica y no me preocupé de averiguarlo tampoco.

— Hace unos tres años... ¿Y Sugawara-san no te lo dijo?

— Asumió lo mismo que tú... Por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando Shimizu me dijo que llevara esa caja y resultaste ser tú el destinatario.

— HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

— ¡No te rías!

— ¡Es inevitable! ¡Parece sacado de un manga, todo esto!

— Joo...

— De todas formas, —Nishinoya le miró con una sonrisa muy amplia, mientras enjugaba una lágrima causada por la risa— no me molesta. Eres alguien muy agradable.

— Qué alivio...

— ¡Te preocupas demasiado!

 

Pasado ya el momento vergonzoso, tanto el publicista como el músico continuaron hablando nimiedades. Mayormente eran recuerdos del pasado, y alguna que otra anécdota estúpida. Pero se sentían muy cómodos, comiendo y conversando aquellas cosas con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Era fácil interactuar con el otro, ahora que se había revelado aquel pequeño secreto del mayor, que para el menor no era realmente importante. El guitarrista había descubierto en aquel hombre de apariencia amenazante a alguien realmente agradable, cuya imagen no tenía nada que ver con cómo era, y con quien el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Y eso lo comprobó rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que la hora de partir para Asahi estaba muy cerca. Pidieron la cuenta, y tras pagarla y dejar una generosa propina, se prepararon para salir.

 

— Tú eres un año mayor que yo, ¿no es así?

— ¿Hm? Bueno, sí.

— No aparentas tus 25 años.

— Gracias por el cumplido...

— Jajaja, es broma.

— Jajaja...

— Bien, yo me iré a casa. ¿Te veo el viernes?

— ¿Eh?

— Tendremos un recital en un club cerca de la estación. ¿Irás?

—Aún no tengo entrada...

— ¿De verdad crees que necesitas una? Trabajas en la discográfica.

— No sería justo para el resto de la gente, ¿no?

— ... ¿Hablas en serio?

— Claro que sí.

— Qué buena crianza te han dado, ¿eh?

— ¿Ah?

— Dile a Kiyoko-san que te guarde una entrada. Luego puedes pagársela.

— Eso haré.

— Te veo el viernes, entonces.

— Claro.

 

Al ver caminar a Nishinoya, ahí frente a él, alejándose camino a su casa, empezó a darse cuenta de que ese día le había privilegiado grandemente. Había presenciado una reunión exclusiva de planificación creativa para u banda favorita, y había almorzado con Nishinoya. Debía estar soñando, ¿no?

 

— ¡Asahi! —la voz chillona se hizo escuchar, y el moreno se vio obligado a dar la vuelta, viendo a Nishinoya cruzando la calle.

— ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Están pasando autos!

— ¡Casi lo olvido! —ignorando las sugerencias del mayor, el de mechón claro siguió corriendo hasta llegar donde el mayor lo esperaba con una expresión realmente preocupada— Déjame tu número de móvil.

— ¿Eh? ¡Podrías haber tenido un accidente, Noya!

— No me pasó nada, no te preocupes. Tengo buenos reflejos.

— Vaya hombre...

— Más importante, ¿vas a darme tu teléfono, o se lo pregunto a Suga-san?

— Voy a dártelo, voy a dártelo, pero dios... no vuelvas a hacer nada así de nuevo, Noya.

— Vale, vale, no volveré a hacerlo.

 

Un poco a regañadientes, Asahi sacó el pequeño equipo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó, para que intercambiaran E-mails. No solía hacerlo muy a menudo, así que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas. Él apenas y usaba el celular para recibir llamadas.

 

— Listo, ahora sí.

— ¿Cómo te guardaste?

— ¡Rayo Rojo!

— Me lo imaginé. Va contigo.

—Obviamente. Ya, ve. Debes volver a la oficina, ¿no?

— Sí. Suga debe estar por regresar también.

— Vale, ahora sí te dejo.

— Vale, adiós.

— ¡Adiós!

 

Nishinoya se dio la vuelta, fijándose en la luz verde antes de cruzar. "Ah, así que sí puede hacer las cosas como se debe", pensó Asahi, riendo para sí y soltando su cabello. Debía montar la motocicleta para volver a Seri desde el restaurant, cuyo trayecto aún recordaba bien. Esperaba que  Suga aún no llegara, o probablemente lo interrogaría y se burlaría de él al ver tamaña sonrisa estúpida pegada a su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto podría considerarse como una "advertencia" para que permanezcan atentos.
> 
> Estoy terminando al fin el tercer capítulo, después de un hiatus y bloqueo de escritor bastante largo ;; ¡Ahora más que nunca estoy motivada a continuar esta historia! Así que espero su apoyo en lo que sigue del relato de estos dos tórtolos en este AU <3
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ♡  
> 


	3. Promesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi recibe una buena noticia, y una propuesta que no puede rechazar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disculpas de antemano por los posibles errores! m(_ _)m

— ... ¿Esperas que te crea eso?

— Pues... es cierto.

— Claro que no.

— ¡Que sí!

 

Asahi apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa, mirando a su mejor amigo con la mirada más honesta que tenía. Pero Daichi solo lo hacía por joder porque, en el fondo, sabía que era cierto. Había llamado al de barba el día anterior por la tarde, y este le había contestado de manera atropellada e incluso un tanto incomprensible. Solo había entendido "Nishinoya", "comida" y "moto". Y tras verle entonces, se daba cuenta de que no solo sus palabras al respecto se atropellaban solas, sino que le estaba costando explicar todo de manera clara, resultando incluso poco convincente. Pero aún así, ahí estaba el mayor, buscando conseguir que su mejor amigo le creyera cuando decía que todo lo que acababa de contarle era cierto.

 

— Déjame recordar... Tú sigues a Black Crows prácticamente desde que se formó la banda, ¿no?

— Ajam.

— Y cuando entraste a la Universidad les perdiste la pista.

— Apenas tenía tiempo para ir a sus conciertos...

— Sí, recuerdo eso. Y cuando tenías tiempo, te ibas a ver a tu familia.

— Y no había internet allá.

— Cierto. Luego de que postulaste, te aceptaron y entraste a trabajar.

— Sí.

— Tú no sabías que Black Crows estaba trabajando con ellos.

— Exacto.

— Eso es lo que no me calza... Si has escuchado todos los discos, es imposible que no supieras con quiénes trabajaban.

— Bueno, en las páginas de donde los descargaba no salía eso...

— Ah, cierto, no había dinero para los discos.

— Sí... Pude haber comprado más de alguno con el trabajo a medio tiempo y eso, pero la Universidad me hacía gastar todas mis ganancias en materiales.

— Creo que ahora te creo.

— ¡¿En serio?!

— Un poco. No totalmente.

— Qué frustrante, hasta Nishinoya me creyó más que ustedes...

— Probablemente sea más crédulo que nosotros. Yo estoy estudiando Derecho, y Suga está sacando un post-grado en Marketing. Somos algo así como unos expertos en estrategias de engaño y convencimiento, ¿no te parece?

— Sí, supongo...

 

Asahi acabó de beberse el vaso de cerveza, sirviéndose un poco más. Realmente, aún no procesaba que todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior había sido cierto, y no alguna especie de sueño como los que había tenido durante los primeros años desde que viera a Black Crows. Después de aquella primera presentación, se descubrió a sí mismo asistiendo con regularidad a los locales que frecuentaban prácticamente por inercia. E inevitablemente acabó haciéndose fan de sus canciones, algo totalmente nuevo para él pues nunca antes había sentido algo similar a lo que las canciones de Black Crows causaban en él. Pero no, no soportaba la idea de acosar sus vidas privadas. Sí, sabía algunas cosas que podrían considerarse "curiosas", pero no pasaba más allá de eso.

 

— ¡Ya llegué! —la voz del peliblanco se escuchó desde la entrada de la casa junto con el cierre de la puerta, y Sawamura se puso de pie para ir a recibirle.

— Bienvenido, Suga. —el dueño de casa se cruzó de brazos viendo cómo su novio dejaba su maletín a un costado de la entrada, sacándose el vestón y los zapatos.

— Hola, Dai~ —el nombrado sonrió ridículamente feliz mientras los brazos del albino rodeaban su cuello— ¡Vengo muerto! Recuérdame nunca más viajar a reuniones extraordinarias fuera de Tokyo, menos un día sábado.

— Sabes mejor que yo que, aunque lo haga, irás de todas maneras. —el castaño suspiró, mirando al recién llegado.

— Bueno, pero puedes intentar retenerme de todas maneras, ¿no es así?

— Puedo intentarlo, sí. —Daichi sonrió, recibiendo el beso que Suga acababa de darle, mirándolo con ternura.

 

Sugawara, además de ser el superior de Asahi en el departamento de Publicidad de Seri, era el novio de Sawamura Daichi, el mejor amigo de su subordinado, y llevaban juntos casi 5 años. Tiempo suficiente para considerarse una especie de matrimonio, como solía decirles el de barba de vez en cuando.

 

— Está Asahi en el comedor. ¿Quieres una cerveza? Están frías.

— Paso. Pero sí te aceptaría un vaso de jugo, muero por beber algo decente. —se dirigió al comedor junto al moreno, abanicándose con la propia mano para contrarrestar el calor que sentía en su piel— Hola, Asahi.

— Hola, Suga. ¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión?

— Fue agotador, pero creo que están llegando a un acuerdo bastante bueno para ambas partes. —el albino se sentó al lado de Asahi, esperando el vaso que le había sido ofrecido.

— Qué bien.

— ¿Sobre qué era la reunión, de nuevo? —Sawamura dejó un vaso de vidrio con zumo de naranja frente a Suga, consultando aquello de manera despreocupada mientras volvía a sentarse.

— Inversionistas, Daichi. Inversionistas.

— Ah, cierto.

— ¿Y bien? ¿En qué estaban? —el de cabellos plateados tomó el vaso, dando un par de sorbos largos.

— Hablábamos de la experiencia mágica de Asahi en Seri.

— ¡Ah, debiste haber visto su cara cuando llegué de almorzar ayer! —súbitamente la expresión de Suga se iluminó, motivado por la diversión que le causaba la situación.

— ¿Eh?

— Tu cara de idiota. —una sonrisa tan burlesca como juguetona se dibujó en los labios del albino, haciendo que Asahi le mirase apenado.

— Oye, Suga...

— Jajaja, lo siento.

— De hecho... él vive en el piso de arriba. —murmuró Asahi, de repente un poco nervioso.

— ¿Quién? —Daichi le miró, algo confundido.

— Nishinoya. —habló el de barba, aún incrédulo.

— Ah, entonces no había sido idea mía.

— ¿Qué? —Asahi le observó con una expresión donde la sorpresa y vergüenza estaban mezcladas inevitablemente— ¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste?

— No estaba seguro. Y no te iba a hablar de algo de lo que no estaba seguro. —el moreno se encogió de hombros, dándole cero importancia a lo que tenía a Asahi mirándole avergonzado.

— ¡Me hubieras evitado el pasar por idiota!

— HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

— ¡Suga, no te rías!

— Hay una gran diferencia entre ser idiota y ser ingenuo.

— ¿Qué diferencia tiene...?

 

Suga y Daichi rieron de buena gana, contagiando a Asahi en algún punto. Y es que, aunque sí lo avergonzaba la situación, le causaba gracia que las cosas hubieran salido de esa manera. Esperaba topárselos en el tren de camino a casa, o en algún centro comercial. Incluso un encuentro casual en una tienda de conveniencia del centro hubiera sonado más “normal”... Pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que algo así sería lo que le permitiría estar cerca de sus ídolos, aún cuando las posibilidades eran así de altas,considerando que había ingresado al mundo de la representación musical nada más se graduó de la Universidad. Aún así, y a pesar de que él no creía al 100% en las casualidades, tenía que atribuirles a éstas el haber conocido a Black Crows.

 

— Creo que me iré a casa. Tengo cosas que hacer ahí. —Asahi se levantó de la mesa, cogiendo el casco de su motocicleta. Afortunadamente ya se acercaba el ocaso, así que no sería problema el volver a casa.

— Lavar ropa, platos, limpiar el baño, asear tu cuarto... —Daichi lo miró divertido, recordando lo desastroso que había sido el cuarto del castaño cuando vivían juntos.

— Tengo la mayoría de esas tareas hechas. —el mayor le miró con una sonrisa, orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, seguido por ambos amigos suyos.

— Apostaría a que eso fue anoche, porque no podías dormir de la emoción. —y la sonrisa de Asahi se quebró un poco.

— ... No.

— Ah, Asahi, sobre la reunión...

— Deja que se vaya tranquilo, Suga. Ya hablarán de cosas de trabajo el lunes. —Daichi abrazó a Suga por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

— Vale, vale, no los interrumpo más.

— Gracias por ser tan considerado. —Daichi sonrió, satisfecho al lograr incomodar al de barba. Sugawara, por su lado, solo soltó una risa divertida.

 

El moreno bajó a buscar su motocicleta, y mientras se colocaba el casco aprovechó de soltar una disimulada ojeada al departamento de aquel chico bajito de mechón rubio que lo había hecho sentir como un estúpido, pero un estúpido ridículamente feliz. Las luces estaban apagadas, mas sabiendo que era fin de semana, probablemente y estarían de invitados en algún programa de variedades en televisión. Asahi soltó una risa suave, y prendió el motor para dirigirse a casa.

 

——————

 

Otro martes que terminaba siendo más agitado de lo normal; muchos de los representados por Seri tenían entre sus proyectos el lanzamiento de nuevos sencillos y álbumes, y otros habían empezado a planificar giras locales. Un ejemplo de estos últimos era Black Crows.

Azumane dejó los archivadores nuevos a un costado del escritorio de Sugawara, siguiendo sus instrucciones. Habían surgido tantos proyectos en el último tiempo que los archivos antiguos de las bandas ya no daban abasto. Y luego de conversarlo detenidamente, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo; reorganizarían todo. Irían paso a paso obviamente, aunque lo más probable era que tendrían que llevarse algo de trabajo a casa.

 

— Entonces, haremos esto: —habló el peliblanco, entrando a la oficina con otros cuantos archivadores y un par de cajas casi del mismo tamaño sobre estos— tú te llevarás los archivadores de Angelic Tears, Amélies y Black Crows, y yo me llevaré los de Deka-chains y MiYa.

— De acuerdo.

— Ah, y no te olvides de llevar todo lo que falta para la reunión de las 11.

— ¿Habrá reunión de departamentos?

— No, viene Black Crows.

— Pero a esas reuniones debes ir tú...

— Es cierto... Iba a decirte en casa de Daichi el sábado. —el albino suspiró, mirándolo con una sonrisa amplia inmediatamente después— Kiyoko y yo conversamos y ella me sugirió que te dejara a cargo de lo que se refiere a Black Crows. En la reunión de la semana pasada ayudaste con muchas ideas, y dijo que parecía que habías estudiado mucho los archivos de la banda. —dicho esto, Sugawara le sonrió divertido, a lo que Asahi desvió la vista un poco avergonzado— Además, había hablado con los chicos, y me dijo que ellos mismos se entusiasmaron bastante con la idea. Sobretodo Nishinoya.

— Eso... eso es una broma, ¿verdad?

— Si lo es o no, pregúntaselo a Shimizu. Solo estoy repitiendo lo que ella misma me dijo.

— Entonces...

— Serás el encargado de tratar con Black Crows de ahora en adelante. ¿Alguna queja?

— ¡N-No!

 

¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? La vida estaba siendo demasiado generosa con él. Luego de un rato de papeleos varios, se hicieron las 11 de la mañana. Asahi miró la hora en la computadora y la corroboró en su teléfono, cogiendo el mismo archivador que había sacado la semana anterior, un par de hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo. Ya era hora.

 

— ¡Asahi! Recuerda sugerir lo de las fechas.

— Lo tengo presente.

— Azumane. —la pelinegra de gafas abrió la puerta de la oficina luego de un par de golpes suaves, llamándole,y al ver que el castaño se encontraba ahí aún, le habló— ¿Estás listo?

— ¡Sí, ya voy!

— Yo me voy a mi reunión también. —soltó Sugawara, con otro archivador en una mano y un pequeño maletín en la otra— Luego hablamos, chicos.

 

Y dicho esto, separaron caminos. Por lo que Kiyoko le decía, ya había reservado la sala de reuniones, y Black Crows ya no tardaban en llegar. Además, tratarían con la misma chica con la que habían trabajado en la reunión anterior, pues aún estaba en modo de prueba. Y los preparativos estaban listos, también.

 

— Ah… Shimizu… —habló Asahi una vez estuvieron en el elevador, rompiendo un poco el silencio

— ¿Hm?

— Umm… —la chica lo miró con curiosidad ante el llamado, y esperó pacientemente a que el castaño hablara— S-Será un placer… Trabajar con ustedes de ahora en adelante… —y en respuesta, la de gafas solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

 

Al instante siguiente, salieron del ascensor, caminando con calma hasta la sala que les correspondía, y de pie fuera de esta encontraron a la joven rubia de apariencia nerviosa de la última vez. Se saludaron, intercambiaron un par de palabras, y luego de ello ingresaron a la sala a esperar a los músicos. Cosa que no tardó mucho.

Asahi fue el encargado de abrir la puerta, dándole la bienvenida a Tanaka y Taketora primero.

 

— Eh, ¿y Nishinoya…? —preguntó Asahi, un poco confundido.

— Está por subir, pasó al konbini que hay al otro lado de la calle a comprar. —le replicó el del mohicano, dejando en una silla la chaqueta de mezclilla que llevaba encima.

— No tenía para qué… trajimos snacks y todo eso esta vez… —el mayor cerró la puerta suspirando un poco.

— Es así. Déjalo, te acostumbrarás tarde o temprano. —murmuró Kiyoko con un breve y ligero esbozo de sonrisa, suficiente para hacer que a Tanaka se le detuviera el corazón por un segundo. Privilegios de haber sido el único que le vio hacerlo.

— Supongo… —la puerta se abrió ampliamente, como si un enorme grupo de personas fuera a entrar, pero en lugar de una masa de ejecutivos solo apareció la figura del pequeño músico de mechón ahora rojo.

— ¡Ya vine, ya vine! —entró a la sala con una sonrisa de oreja perforada a oreja perforada, y dejó la bolsa de sus compras sobre la mesa.

— Hola, Noya. —le saludó Asahi, con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Ah, Asahi y Yachi-san están de nuevo! ¡Genial!

— ¿Las compraste?

— Sip. —sacó de la pequeña bolsa una lata de bebida energética y una barra de cereal, volviendo a guardar la lata en la bolsa luego— Y te traje la batería también.

— Genial.

— Bueno… ¿Podemos comenzar la reunión?

— ¡Claro que sí, Kiyoko-san!

— Bien. Antes que todo, debo anunciarles esto. —la de gafas miró a los otros dos representantes de los departamentos, hablando con calma— Azumane Asahi y Yachi Hitoka serán los encargados de tratar con nosotros de ahora en adelante. Asahi como representante del Departamento de Publicidad y Hitoka-chan como representante del Departamento de Ventas.

— Es un gusto trabajar con ustedes. —expresaron ambos, junto con una leve reverencia.

— ¡Igualmente!

— Y dicho esto, prosigamos....

 

\----------------------------------

 

— ¡GEH! ¡No voy a alcanzar el tren!

— Vamos, tomaré un taxi a la estación también.

— Vale, vale. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

— ¡Nos vemos!

 

El de mechón rojo los vio correr saliendo del edificio, y suspiró. La reunión había acabado hacía cosa de minutos, y ya no tenía más planes para el día, a diferencia de sus dos compañeros y amigos. Miró el reloj de su teléfono, y chasqueó la lengua ante sus fracasados planes. Lo más seguro era que si invitaba a la mujer de gafas, esta se negaría. Ya se había dado por vencido con ella hacía mucho tiempo, ya que sin importar cuántas veces insistiera, la ojiazul siempre declinaba de su invitación. Por lo general, salía a comer con Taketora y Tanaka tras las reuniones, ya que quedaban libres de hacer lo suyo, pero últimamente había estado comiendo solo porque tanto el tigre como el dragón escapaban culpando a la flojera, a la falta de dinero o a la existencia de planes previos. Pero olvidaba que la semana anterior había encontrado un nuevo acompañante para ir a comer.

Volvió sobre sus propios pasos hasta el ascensor, marcando el segundo piso en el tablero. Tras mirar el reloj, metió ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos; aún era temprano, mas recordaba que la vez anterior habían salido en un horario muy similar. « _No debería haber problema, creo»._  Al momento en que se abrieron las puertas del elevador, fue caminando pausadamente hasta la oficina donde sabía que trabajaban Asahi y Sugawara, encontrando la entrada a esta abierta. Y ahí, de pie frente a su escritorio mientras rebuscaba en el interior de un maletín, estaba el de barba. De espaldas se veía aún más grande de lo que ya era, lo que hizo reír bajito a Nishinoya. Su anatomía y su personalidad no coincidían para nada.

 

— ¡Oye, Asahi! —le llamó, luego de unos segundos mirando las espaldas del de barba.

— ¿Eh? —el nombrado se volteó, mirándole incluso un poco asustado. Pero al ver de quién se trataba, relajó su expresión de sorpresa y sonrió, ahora algo confundido— ¿Pasó algo?

— No, nada. —negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba, sonriente como de costumbre— Estaba preguntándome, ¿tienes tiempo libre ahora?

— Bueno… sí, mi hora de almuerzo… —el mayor seguía igual o más confundido que antes.

— ¡Genial! ¿Almorzamos juntos, como la última vez?

— ... ¿Eh?

— ¡Yo pago!

— No, no es eso… Taketora-san y Tanaka-san… —nada más acabada la reunión, los había visto salir junto con el de mechón muy animados, por lo que había asumido que irían a comer juntos.

— Tenían cosas que hacer. Ryuu tenía que ir a ver a un familiar, y Yamamoto tenía agendada una hora médica.

— Ya veo…

— Si no quieres, puedes negarte, ¿sabes? —el de mechón cruzó ambos brazos frente a su pecho, aún posando su mirada sobre el mayor.

— ¡No, no! No es que no quiera, es solo que...

— ¿Hm?

— Pensé que era extraño que almorzáramos juntos...

— ¿Por qué? Somos colegas de trabajo, ¿no es así?

— Ah… sí. « _Lleva razón»._

— Venga, vamos a comer algo. —el menor hizo un divertido ademán con la mano, y Asahi sonrió inevitablemente. El entusiasmo del menor se le contagiaba, aunque sin pretenderlo.

 

Una vez más, tras coger las llaves de su motocicleta, su móvil y su billetera, bajó junto al músico hasta el estacionamiento, repitiendo la rutina de la semana anterior. Y una vez que estuvieron ambos montados sobre esta, Nishinoya le dio las indicaciones para llegar; quería comer comida rápida ese día, y Asahi no se quejó. Esa clase de menús no estaban mal, cada cierto tiempo.

Cuando el local al que Nishinoya quería ir a comer se vio a la distancia, el menor empezó a bailar sobre el asiento de la motocicleta. Era su lugar favorito para ir a comer. Azumane, por su lado, empezó a reír apenas lo sintió moviéndose, emocionado como si de un niño de 5 años viendo una tienda de dulces se tratase. El menú consistía, básicamente, en sándwiches con ingredientes varios. Asahi se quedó mirando las pantallas, indeciso entre dos opciones; Yuu, por su lado, ordenó enseguida uno de los menús que incluían bebida. “¡Y con tocino! ¡Y pepinillos! ¡Y también algo de mostaza!” decía, emocionado, mientras el de barba le miraba con sorpresa. ¿Qué clase de mezcla estaba haciendo? Rió para sí, y cuando Noya le preguntó qué iba a querer, respondió con una sonrisa amplia.

El pedido de ambos estuvo en cosa de minutos, pues afortunadamente era un lugar poco conocido y con bajo flujo de gente. Y aquello era mejor para ambos. Caminaron hasta llegar al final del lugar, tomando asiento cerca de una de las ventanas, y tras agradecer por la comida, empezaron a comer. O bueno, Nishinoya empezó a comer. Asahi ya no sabía cuántas salsas distintas contenía aquello que el otro tenía en su plato y a la que con dificultad conseguía darle uno que otro mordisco.

 

— Oye Asahi. —habló el de mechón con la boca llena, tratando de tragar todo y limpiar rápidamente los costados de su boca antes de continuar— ¿Qué te-  
— Ah, tienes algo ahí… —el de cabello largo tomó una de las servilletas para limpiar un poco de salsa que había quedado en su mentón.  
— Ya, no importa. —algo divertido por el gesto del mayor, dejó que le limpiara, esperando a que acabara para continuar— Oye, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntos después de las reuniones?  
— ¿Eh?  
— Esos dos siempre tienen panoramas. —refunfuñó, lamiendo uno de sus dedos para deshacerse de la mezcla de salsas que había en él. Luego, continuó— Además, eres alguien muy agradable. Me gustaría conocerte más, y que nos hagamos amigos y eso. —y le sonrió amplio, con la seguridad que le caracterizaba. « _¿ES EN SERIO? ¿NO ESTÁ BROMEANDO?_ » pensó el moreno, mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa que hizo que el más bajo le mirara con curiosidad. «... _NO, NO ESTÁ BROMEANDO»_. Respiró hondo con tanto disimulo como pudo, y contó hasta 20 mentalmente, con rapidez. « _No ahora, ansiedad. Por favor»_.  
— Me... —se detuvo un momento, para enderezar su espalda y darse algo más de seguridad, bajo la mirada del menor— Me encantaría. —y al oír esto último, Nishinoya respondió con una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera que casi causa un pre-infarto en el de barba.  
— ¡Genial!

 

Rieron juntos otro rato, conversando de algunas cosas que les habían ocurrido en la semana. Y al igual que la vez anterior, Asahi solo le escuchó hablar, esta vez fascinado con una nueva composición que había empezado el día anterior. No tenía la letra aún, pero sí la melodía. “Ryuu y Tora no tienen idea, es secreto”. Y le hizo prometer que no diría nada a lo que el de barba solo asintió con la cabeza.

Aunque ahora tenía menos tiempo que la vez anterior, Asahi no reclamó en lo más mínimo. Tanto él como el músico habían pasado un muy buen rato, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había pasado una hora. Debía volver a la oficina. El chico de mechón pagó la cuenta a pesar de que el mayor insistió en hacerse cargo de su parte, justificándose con que era por haberle acompañado ese día. « _Pero si no es molestia_ …» pensó él. ¿Por qué se quejaría de algo así, si estaba tan feliz?

 

— ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte? —ofreció, mientras se colocaba el casco.

— Puedo tomar un taxi desde aquí. Tú vete, o Suga-san va a regañarte. —el más bajo le dio un suave golpe en el brazo, riendo alegremente.

— Está bien, está bien. —soltó una carcajada en respuesta, montando la motocicleta.

— Bien, el próximo martes. Almuerzo.

— Sí, lo recordaré. —el moreno asintió ya con el casco puesto, y encendió el motor, despidiéndose de Nishinoya con un movimiento de su mano, siendo correspondido por el otro con entusiasmo.

 

Y luego de unos minutos, llegó al estacionamiento de la compañía, con la misma sonrisa pegada a su rostro. No comprendía de dónde provenía tanta buena suerte. ¿Estaba soñando? Bueno, así lo parecía. Ya veía venir el día en que despertaría sin piernas.

Su móvil vibró cuando iba entrando al sector de oficinas, y lo sacó con torpeza, sintiendo su pecho saltar un poco al ver al destinatario del mensaje. “Rayo Rojo”. ¿Había olvidado algo allá? Revisó fugazmente sus bolsillos, apagando el switch de la paranoia al comprobar que su billetera estaba donde la había dejado. Se detuvo a pasos del elevador, abriendo el mensaje con algo de nerviosismo. Y rió suave luego de leerlo.

 

“DE: Rayo Rojo ⚡

No olvides que debes ir al recital el viernes.”

 

Contestó a su mensaje con un sencillo “Compraré el boleto hoy mismo”. De verdad, eran demasiadas cosas buenas. Presionó el botón para llamar el elevador, tratando de disimular la sonrisa de estúpido. Prefería evitar que Suga tuviera más material para burlarse de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin pude actualizar! :')
> 
> Lamento profundamente la demora, pero en serio que mis bloqueos de escritora son horribles *sobs*
> 
> Y como siempre, todo comentario, queja o sugerencia que desee hacer será bien recibida ♡
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! \\(^0^)/


	4. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi experimenta el tras bambalinas de su primer recital como Publicista de Black Crows.

Habían llegado hacía unos minutos a la estación de trenes, luego de un cansador viaje en el tren bala. La Golden Week había pasado muy rápido, y el día sábado se les haría muy corto.

Daichi cogió un pequeño mapa que llevaba en su bolsillo, y se tomó un momento para ubicar el lugar exacto en que se encontraban.

  
— El oficial no para de mirarme...

— Es porque pareces un acosador, Asahi.

— ¡Pero no es así!

— ¿Es necesario que te recuerde la fama que tienes en el colegio?

— Ugh...

— Vamos, ya sé hacia dónde debemos ir.

 

El moreno mayor recitó en voz alta las indicaciones que debían seguir, e inmediatamente después emprendieron camino hacia la dirección que Daichi llevaba escrita.

 Al llegar, Sawamura apuntó una mesa que se encontraba un tanto alejada de la entrada, y empezó a caminar hacia allá seguido del de barba. Habían acordado juntarse para hablar con el entrenador del equipo de volleyball del colegio y otra persona, que aún no conocían; en su colegio habían recibido llamados de una Universidad en Tokyo que les daba buenas oportunidades de conseguir una beca deportiva para estudiar, y ante las dudas que ambos presentaban el maestro propuso que se juntaran en algún lugar para conversar al respecto. Después de todo, se trataba de su futuro después de terminar el colegio.

El lugar de reunión escogido era un pequeño recinto, muy parecido a una fuente de soda pero con una serie de alternativas bastante amplias, que le hacían parecer un restaurante familiar. La única diferencia era que no habían niños por ninguna parte. Solo adolescentes, gente de su edad y adultos jóvenes. Las manecillas del reloj de muñeca del moreno mayor indicaban que eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando llegaron, y no fue necesario que transcurriese mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que creían estar preparados con preguntas y dudas antes de llegar, había mucho más detrás de todo aquello que les había mencionado superficialmente el entrenador, con ayuda de su profesor encargado. La conversación se extendió mucho más de lo que habían pensado en un principio, y sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde su llegada.

 

— Ah... Van a ser las ocho.

— ¿Tienen que irse?

— No, es que me habían dicho que un grupo tocaría hoy.

— ¿Los conoces, Daichi?

— No, creo que esta iba a ser su primera presentación.

— Ya veo...

— ¿Quieren verlos? Puedo ir a dejarlos a casa más tarde, si les parece. Vine en auto.

— ¿De verdad, Kemuri-san?

— Claro. De todas formas, ya estamos listos, ¿no les parece?

— Al menos yo tengo claro todo.

— ¿Y tú, Asahi?

— Ah, yo también. Tomé apuntes de los requisitos y otras cosas más, para hablarlo con mis padres.

— Perfecto. Entonces, quédense a la presentación de... ¿cómo se llamaban, Sawamura-kun?

— Creo que estaba en inglés, pero no recuerdo el nombre.

— Jajaja, no importa. De todas formas, me quedaré en esta mesa. Ustedes adelántense y vayan a verlos.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Kemuri-san!

 

Ambos se pusieron de pie, despidiéndose momentáneamente del joven hombre y su acompañante, sentándose más cerca del escenario. Aunque no había motivo para hacerlo, en realidad. Si era un debut, probablemente no se llenaría tanto. Pero la curiosidad los había picado a ambos, y ya que tenían la posibilidad de sentarse un poco más cerca del escenario, lo hicieron. Asahi miró el escenario con detalle, pero no logró ver en ninguna parte el nombre de quienes estarían sobre la pequeña plataforma de madera. La batería de dos pedales llevaba estampado el logo del local y era negra, completamente. El bajo tenía 5 cuerdas, y solo cargaba con un color blanco invierno que reflejaba la tenue luz que caía sobre su posición. Y la guitarra, roja y brillante, llevaba el dibujo de un rayo que atravesaba todo el cuerpo del instrumento, y que terminaba donde daba comienzo el mango de este mismo. Lucía algo desgastada, al menos en el mango, detalle que sólo indicaba que era utilizada constantemente.

  
— Esa guitarra... es realmente bonita, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Hm?

— La que está a la izquierda, la roja.

— Está bastante bien, ahora que lo dices.

 

Asahi se quedó mirando un momento más, desviando la vista hacia su celular justo en el momento en que anunciaban a los músicos y obligándole a mantener una vez más su vista en el escenario. Desde una cortina negra al costado izquierdo del escenario salieron tres chicos, todos aparentemente de su edad, quizás un año menores. El primero de ellos llevaba el cabello muy corto, rapado casi al cero, y llevaba un par de baquetas en su mano derecha; el segundo tenía una apariencia bastante normal, y tanto su peinado como su vestimenta no pegaban para nada con el estilo del integrante que había entrado antes que él; y el tercero y último era un chico de ojos claros, con una marcada diferencia de estatura entre él y sus compañeros de banda, y llevaba todo su cabello peinado hacia atrás exceptuando por un mechón rubio, que caía sobre su frente como una suerte de flequillo. Torpemente, cada uno se ubicó en su posición y miraron a la gente que se encontraba frente a ellos, observándolos expectantes. El tipo de la calva ayudó al de mechón claro a arreglar la altura del micrófono, y cuando estuvieron listos cada uno se fue a su posición; batería, bajo y guitarra. Y luego de acomodar el instrumento en su hombro y sacar una uñeta de su bolsillo, el de mechón rubio se acercó al micrófono.

 

— Ahm... Hola- —una ligera interferencia se escuchó fuerte en los parlantes, obligando a varios a taparse los oídos, incluyendo al chico de la guitarra. Luego de que hubo pasado la molestia, volvió a hablar— Lamento eso. Bueno, nosotros somos Black Crows. Hoy es la primera vez que nos presentamos en vivo, así que esperamos que les guste.

 

Al terminar de hablar, miró a ambos de sus compañeros asintiendo con la cabeza, y dieron inicio a su presentación con un cover de una canción llamada "HIT IN THE USA", como el mismo vocalista aclaró antes de que la primera nota sonase. Apenas la base de la segunda guitarra empezó a sonar, el de ojos claros comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción, invitando a todos a unirse. Y eso no fue tan difícil; el eco de las palmas del público envolvieron el local en cosa de segundos, e incluso le ayudaban coreando algunas partes de la canción. Tanto Daichi como Asahi miraban desde su lugar sin hacer muchos comentarios, pero este último se encontraba completamente absorto en la presentación de los tres chicos. Aunque era primera vez que tocaban en vivo, ninguno de los miembros parecía estar nervioso o particularmente ansioso. Al contrario, estaban bastante relajados, y el vocalista manejaba al público con un carisma muy atrayente. La primera canción les otorgó una ronda de aplausos digna de un cover bien hecho, y ya con más confianza se prepararon para la segunda canción. Pero, a diferencia de la que le precedió, esta no sonaría familiar para ninguno de los presentes; era una canción de autoría propia. El vocalista anunció su nombre, _"Secretos"_ , y el bajo inició dando una pauta calmada, en contraste con lo movida que había sido la canción anterior. La guitarra le acompañó al poco tiempo, aún con ese ritmo pausado, y el de mechón rubio comenzó a cantar de una forma totalmente distinta a como había interpretado la melodía previa. Pero un cambio de tono, acompañado de la entrada (quizás sorpresiva pero no molesta) de la batería fue el paso indicado para motivar nuevamente al público. Y Asahi había sentido cómo su corazón subía y bajaba con cada nota de la canción. Sin darse cuenta, había apoyado su codo en la mesa, sosteniendo la propia cabeza por el mentón. No podía quitar la vista de los movimientos del cantante, de su expresión alegre y de lo bien que parecía que lo estaba pasando. Este se acercaba al bajista con mucha alegría cuando lo veía aproblemado, y el baterista lucía tan o más animado que él. La manera que tenían de desenvolverse sobre esa plataforma de madera era realmente fascinante para él. Acabada la segunda canción, y sin dar mucho tiempo a aplausos, comenzaron a tocar otra, de autoría propia también. Ambas tenían un estilo muy similar, lo que se hacía notar en cosas tan simples como el rasgueo de las cuerdas de la guitarra o el ritmo que el bajo marcaba al fondo del sonido de la batería. Y se siguió percibiendo también en las dos canciones siguientes, que si bien tenían melodías y letras totalmente distintas la una de la otra, habían terminado por captar la atención del público exitosamente. Cuando la última nota del bajo y la guitarra sonaron, los aplausos del público retumbaron en las paredes del lugar con entusiasmo, y los miembros de la banda dejaron sus instrumentos en su lugar, caminando hacia la parte más amplia del escenario para agradecer con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Aunque aún sonaban aplausos en el lugar, el chico del mechón rubio volvió a tomar el micrófono y habló con confianza.

 

— ¡Nosotros somos Black Crows! Con Ryuu en la batería —dijo, apuntando al calvo, y los aplausos caídos volvieron a levantarse—, Ennoshita en el bajo —continuó, esta vez apuntando al chico de cabello castaño que había entrado segundo— y yo, Nishinoya, en la guitarra, además de ser el vocal de la banda. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! —y dicho esto, se inclinaron un poco en tono de agradecimiento por la atención.

— ¡Volveremos a tocar pronto! —Ryuu, el baterista, dirigió el micrófono hacia él, inclinándose a la altura de Nishinoya para hablar— El martes y el viernes de la semana que viene volveremos a presentarnos, así que inviten a sus amigos y conocidos para que vengan a vernos también.

— ¡Gracias por todo!

 

Luego de despedirse, desaparecieron tras las cortinas negras otra vez, y el local volvió a la calma habitual. Daichi y Asahi se miraron con una expresión bastante satisfecha, y el de barba se quedó mirando hacia el escenario con un agradable calor invadiendo su pecho.

 

— Creo... Creo que vendré el martes, de nuevo.

 

Y justo en ese momento, la alarma resonó incesantemente en su oído.

 

Al abrir los ojos, miró el calendario y las palabras que rodeaban la fecha de aquel día. Caía por fin 19 de julio. Viernes, para ser más exactos. El de barba respiró hondo; no tenía entrada para el recital de esa tarde. El martes, nada más llegar de su almuerzo con el músico, fue a la oficina de la pelinegra para conversar con ella, pero esta aún no había llegado. Y luego de eso, no pudo acudir en lo que quedaba de tarde. Aún cuando trató de contactarla por teléfono, marcaba ocupado el 80% de las veces que lo hacía. Y ya era demasiado tarde cuando fue a comprar un boleto personalmente a la taquilla del local. Estaban agotados. « _No podré ir esta vez, al parecer…_ ». Sin mucho ánimo, se levantó de su cama, yendo directo al baño a tomar una ducha para terminar de despertar. « _Y pensar que era primera vez que los vería después de un largo tiempo..._ _Ya me extrañaba, no podía ser tanta buena suerte en menos de una semana_ ».

 

Luego de desayunar, cogió su maletín (que Suga le había regalado el día anterior, para ayudarle a llevar papeles importantes) y bajó al estacionamiento de su edificio. Su motocicleta lo esperaba ahí.

« _¿Tocarán el sencillo nuevo? En la reunión dijeron que aún no se decidían por el setlist…_ » pensaba, de camino a la Discográfica. « _Ah, y Taketora iba a cambiar de batería, pero ¿esperará hasta la mini Gira o…?_ ». En silencio total, dedicó un poco de su tiempo a pensar un poco más en los músicos. El día martes, Taketora había ido al doctor, a un chequeo general. Y hasta donde sabía, había salido todo bien. De lo contrario, le habrían avisado. Tanaka había mencionado que había empezado a tomar pastillas para prevenir molestias estomacales, y Nishinoya parecía estar igual de sano que siempre. Y en los mensajes que se habían enviado últimamente no había nada extraño. Todo lo que veía era la ansiedad del de mechón por su presentación de ese día. Algo más aliviado, soltó un suspiro. Sin importar lo que hicieran en el recital, era seguro que tendrían éxito en ello.

Llegó a los pocos minutos al edificio de la Discográfica. Había encontrado un nuevo atajo para saltarse las típicas congestiones matutinas, que al parecer no estaba habilitado todos los días. Y que casualmente, pasaba frente al restaurant coreano que habían visitado con Nishinoya hacía unos días atrás. _«Quizás almuerce aquí hoy…»_ pensó, recordando lo buena que había estado la comida.

Cuando por fin llegó a la Discográfica, estacionó su motocicleta, caminando directo a su oficina. Pero, al contrario de otras veces, la encontró cerrada. Extrañado, sacó su móvil para llamar al peliblanco.

 

_“¿Diga?”_

— ¿Suga? ¿Dónde estás?

_“Voy camino a la oficina, llego en unos minutos… ¿Estás ahí?”_

— Pues sí… ¿Dónde más estaría?

_“¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Pensé que estarías trabajando con Kiyoko hoy!”_

— ¿Eh?

_“Espera un momento. Le diré que te llame.”_

— Ah, pero…

 

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar nada, el peliblanco cortó la llamada. Asahi, aún confundido, guardó su teléfono, aprovechando de revisar la planilla que había armado la noche anterior para utilizar ese día productivamente. Hasta que su teléfono volvió a vibrar. Al sacarlo, vio un número desconocido en la pantalla, llamada que contestó con algo de desconfianza.

 

— ¿Diga…?

_“Azumane, habla Shimizu.”_

— Ah, hola…

_“¿Estás en la Discográfica?”_

— Um… Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_“Creí que estarías en el local donde se presentarán hoy…”_

— Pero no… No tengo entrada…

_“¿De qué estás hablando? Eres su publicista. Deberías estar aquí hoy.”_

— Ah, p-pero…

_“No quiero excusas. Necesito que vengas enseguida. Con tu portafolio basta y sobra. Mandaré un taxi.”_

— Puedo encargarme de la locomoción, Shimizu.

_“Está bien. En 30 minutos frente al pub, ¿está bien?”_

— De acuerdo.

_“Te veo acá entonces.”_

 

Y otra vez, le colgaron la llamada sin darle tiempo a responder. Entonces… ¿sí iba a asistir?

 

*~*~*~*

 

No había tardado más de diez minutos en ordenar los documentos que debía llevar consigo, yéndose en motocicleta, raudo hasta el pub. No le sorprendió ver guardias de seguridad afuera de este, ni a un pequeño grupo de fanáticos esperando a que ya fuese la hora. _«Aunque quedan casi 8 horas…»_. Sacudió su cabeza  acercándose a la entrada, pensando que solo era cosa de entrar. Pero…

 

— Disculpe, el ingreso es solo para personal autorizado.

— Ah, vengo por Seri, la Discográfica.

— ¿Identificación?

— Sí, aquí la… —Asahi metió la mano derecha el los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y no la encontró— ¿Eh? —cambió su portafolio de mano, rebuscando en el otro bolsillo. _«¡¿ES UNA BROMA?!»_. El de barba miró al guardia algo desconcertado, mientras este permanecía serio observándolo— Uhm… No traje mi identificación, pero trabajo para Seri.

— No podemos dejar que personas sin identificación ingresen al recinto.

— P-Pero…

— ¡Ah, Asahi-san! —el moreno bajó un poco la vista, encontrándose al joven guitarrista con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Nishinoya…! —en su pecho, los latidos de su corazón se agolparon uno sobre el otro a oír al menor llamándole por su nombre. No sabía cuándo lograría acostumbrarse a aquello, pero probablemente le tomaría un buen tiempo.

— Déjenlo entrar, es nuestro nuevo Publicista. Kiyoko-san puede entregarles la información luego.

 

Aún un tanto a regañadientes, los guardias le dejaron entrar. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que, una vez más, su apariencia no le estaba jugando a favor. Vaya déjà vu.

 

— ¡Pensé que estarías acá cuando llegáramos! —habló Nishinoya, guiando al de barba a través de los pasillos.

— Había asumido que no podría venir…

— ¿Hm? ¿Y eso?

— Pues, porque no tengo entrada.

— Oh, vamos… ¡Era obvio que podrías venir! ¡Eres nuestro publicista, Asahi-san!

— Eh…

— ¡En esa oficina está Kiyoko-san! —el de mechón apuntó a una puerta negra que ponía STAFF en letras blancas, mirando a Asahi luego— Ve a hablar con ella, nosotros estaremos ensayando.

— De acuerdo.

 

Obediente, Asahi siguió las indicaciones del menor y entró a la oficina, donde Kiyoko le presentó al resto de los miembros del personal. El sonidista, los dueños del Pub y los encargados de seguridad, por mencionar solo a algunos. _«Me siento algo fuera de lugar…»_. Y aquello era inevitable. Después de todo, era primera vez que participaba en algo como aquello “tras bambalinas”. Las horas fueron pasando rápidamente entre reuniones y ajuste de los últimos detalles, y ya todo se había vuelto un proceso mecánico para el de barba tras un rato de explicaciones y repeticiones. “Es la única forma en que puedes aprender la cosas rápida y efectivamente: en la práctica”, le había dicho Kiyoko. “No te preocupes, después de esto todo será pan comido”. Y Asahi no tenía por qué desconfiar de ello; la chica de gafas hablaba desde la experiencia, después de todo.

Para cuando Asahi y Kiyoko por fin quedaron libres, eran ya las cinco de la tarde, y debían ir a comer algo antes de proceder a conversar con los chicos de Black Crows. Dos platillos de katsudon casero les aguardaban, y que devoraron con ansias en cosa de minutos. De verdad, cosas como aquella cansaban mucho más de lo que el común de la gente pudiera pensar.

 

— Nishinoya me comentó que eras seguidor de la banda. —Asahi por poco y no se atragantó al escuchar a la pelinegra comentar eso tan casualmente.

— A-Ah, ¿te lo dijo…? —limpió su boca con una servilleta, dándose el tiempo de tomar un largo sorbo de bebida.

— Sí. Y me hizo sentido lo del incidente con la caja de las cartas. Lamento no haberte dicho.

— Ah, no, no te preocupes. Ya soy bastante afortunado ahora mismo.

— Luego de comer, debemos ir a ver la prueba de sonido… —el de barba detuvo sus palillos a escasos centímetros de su boca, mirando a la morena algo sorprendido.

— ¿Eh?

— Ah, es cierto, nunca has estado en una. Probaremos si la acústica del local…

— Sí, sé lo que son, pero… ¿de verdad _puedo_ estar ahí?

— ¿Por qué no?

— Bueno, solo soy su publicista, ¿no? Siento que me están dando derecho a cosas que realmente no me corresponden…

— No te diría que me acompañaras si no estuvieras habilitado para hacerlo, Azumane. —Kiyoko habló suave pero firme a la vez. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que empezaran a trabajar juntos, pero le sorprendía que aún permaneciera tan inseguro al respecto— Comprendo que te sientas algo ofuscado con todo, pero créeme cuando te digo que no te ofrecería o te pediría nada que se encuentre fuera de tus facultades como Publicista de Black Crows.

 

Asahi asintió algo avergonzado. Ahora que la morena lo ponía en esos términos, sonaba como algo realmente importante y de peso. No era solo el representante de Sugawara en el cargo; ahora era el Publicista de la banda, y debía cumplir con su trabajo como correspondía. Respiró hondo, y terminó de comer en silencio junto a la chica. No podía decepcionarlos, ni decepcionarse a sí mismo.

Él podía hacerlo.

Ya pasada la hora de almorzar, fueron a los camerinos a buscar a los músicos, lugar donde cada uno se encontraba canalizando sus nervios de la manera más efectiva posible antes de presentarse en el escenario, como siempre. La mirada de Asahi se desvió automáticamente a Nishinoya en primer lugar, quien estaba, nada más ni nada menos, que conversando con el Rayo Rojo. _«Así que no es broma que conversa con la guitarra antes de presentarse...»_ , pensó, soltando una disimulada carcajada. Mientras el común de los fans se lo imaginaba como algo muy serio e importante, verlo ahí hablándole a su adorada guitarra roja le resultaba en extremo adorable, y conseguía que su pulso se acelerara un poco más de lo normal. Tanaka y Taketora, por su parte, trataban de relajarse jugando una partida de FIFA con la consola que solían llevar consigo. Todos se encontraban usando sus ropas de diario, y al fondo de la sala habían dos maletas, que Asahi supuso que llevaban la ropa que usarían en el recital.

Kiyoko solo debió alzar la voz en una única oportunidad para que todos reaccionaran inmediatamente. _“A la prueba de sonido, ya”_. Y acto seguido, obedientemente, los tres tomaron todo lo necesario para ir al escenario principal. Kiyoko se fue primero, luego de indicarle a Asahi cómo llegar al escenario, para que acompañara a los músicos hasta allí mientras iba al baño.

Asahi esperó pacientemente a que los músicos salieran de la salita para cerrar la puerta, y los vio caminar frente a él, interactuando como solían hacerlo en las reuniones y su vida diaria. _«En serio, dios, no me merezco tanto»._ Nishinoya le invitó a unirse a la conversación de manera casual, y soltó un par de carcajadas junto a ellos. Vaya lujos podía darse.

 

++++++++++++

 

Restaba media hora para que iniciara la presentación.

Todo el local se encontraba lleno desde hacía un buen rato, desde que se abrieran las puertas. Fácilmente se habían reunido unas 600 personas en el lugar, entre hombres y mujeres jóvenes. O al menos eso calculaba Asahi, mirando desde uno de los costados del escenario. _«Y pensar que hasta hace algunos meses yo era uno más ahí… y ahora estoy aquí. Wow»_. Definitivamente nada de ello se asemejaba en lo absoluto a lo que había soñado jamás.

 

— ¡Asahi-san! —escuchó, reconociendo la inconfundible voz del de mechón rubio, que lo obligó a darse la vuelta en cosa de segundos. Con una mano, Nishinoya le pidió al de cabello castaño que se acercara hasta donde él estaba, indicación que Asahi siguió sin reclamos— ¿Hay mucha gente?

— Creo que unas 600 personas… Y aún están entrando.

— ¡Genial! ¡Tocaremos la canción nueva al final del recital entonces!

— ¿Eh?

— Hicimos una apuesta. Si había menos de 500 asistentes, solo tocaríamos lo que ya habíamos planeado. Si había más de 500, ¡tocaríamos una de nuestras canciones nuevas al final!

— ¡Oh, qué bien!

— Debes decirme qué te parece luego, ¿está bien? —extendió su puño hacia el contrario, llamándole a hacer un choque de puños. Y Asahi, quien al principio se sorprendió un poco por el gesto, chocó su puño también.

— Claro que sí.

 

Asahi sonrió amplio mirando al más bajo mientras mantenían sus puños unidos. Y aquel gesto del mayor provocó un par de latidos fuertes en el pecho de Nishinoya, tal y como había ocurrido cuando acababan de conocerse. Contagiado por su sonrisa, el guitarrista le devolvió el gesto.

 

— Ah, cierto, iba a preguntarte.

— ¿Hm?

— Viniste en motocicleta, ¿verdad?

— Ah, sí… ¿por qué?

— ¿Puedes ir a dejarme a casa luego?

— ¿Eh? ¿En moto?

— ¡Sí! ¡Debe sentirse genial montar una luego de un recital!

— Hm… De acuerdo.

— ¡YAYYY! ¡WOOOOAH, VAMOS A ROCKEAAAAAAAAAAR!

 

Asahi rió a carcajadas al oírlo decir aquello último, especialmente porque su grito se escuchó en todo el local, causando una ola de gritos entre los asistentes. Al percatarse de esto, Nishinoya también empezó a reírse. Y verle reír tan libremente volvió a llevar una dulce tibieza al pecho del de barba.   _«Ah, aquí vamos de nuevo...»_. Cada vez que veía al menor, sentía que aquella tibieza crecía aún más. Si llegaba a su corazón…

 

— ¡NOYA, VAN A APAGAR LAS LUCES! —le gritó Tanaka, advirtiéndole para que se pusiera en posición pronto.

— VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOS.

  
Y así, en cosa de minutos, dio comienzo el déjavu más grande que Asahi Azumane había tenido en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y lamento mucho la demora m(_ _)m

**Author's Note:**

> As always, todo comentario, crítica, zapato o sugerencia será bien recibida. (ﾉ ´ヮ` )ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! ♥


End file.
